


Baker AU Guard Bios

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Baker AU Info [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Basic bios for all my AU guardsAll art by me
Series: Baker AU Info [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699294
Kudos: 5





	1. Mike Schmidt

Age: 19

Height: 5’7

Sexuality: Biromantic Asexual

Favourite Animatronic: Bonnie

Shift/Job: Dayshift - Head Security Guard

Car: Red 1987 Chevy Silverado

Status: Taken

S/O: Jeremy Fitzgerald

Nicknames: Mikey

Trivia:

_Intended ‘87 victim_

_Feels guilty Jere was bit_

_Allergic to peppers_

_Has father’s dogtags from when he was in the Navy_

_Subconscious is Dylin after the Springtrap incident_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF 1 Night Guard


	2. Jeremy Fitzgerald

Age: 18

Height: 5’10

Sexuality: Homoromantic Pansexual

Favourite Animatronic: Toy Bonnie

Shift/Job: Day/Nightshift - Security guard/Nightguard

Car: Red 1987 Chevy Silverado

Status: Taken

S/O: Mike Schmidt

Nicknames: Jere

Trivia: 

_‘87 Bite victim_

_Gives 0 fucks_

_Will protect Mike at all costs_

_Promoted to dayshift_

_Lives with Mike and Dan_

_Owns black cat named Cecil_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF 2 Night Guard


	3. Fritz Smith

Age: 21

Height: 5’4

Sexuality:Bicurious

Favourite Animatronic: Withered Freddy

Shift/Job: Nightshift - Nightguard

Car: Black 1992 Chevy Impala

Status: Taken

S/O: Withered Freddy

Nicknames: N/A

Trivia:

_Really good at his job_

_Hates covering dayshift_

_Only guard who likes/tolerates BB_

_-Jere is suspicious af_

_Plays basketball when off_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF 2 Night Guard


	4. Chris Hemingway

Age: 34

Height: 5’7

Sexuality: Bisexual

Favourite Animatronic: Golden Freddy

Shift/Job: Dayshift - Security Guard

Car: Gold 1997 Smartcar

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: That Fucker

Trivia:

_Scott’s ex_

_‘Framed’ for missing kids_

_Controlling/emotionally abusive_

_Huge fuckboy_

_Threw a huge fit about Scott and Dyl when he joined FFP1_

_Entitled bitch_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Guard


	5. Dylin Baker

Age: 31

Height: 6’0

Sexuality: Homosexual

Favourite Animatronic: Springtrap

Shift/Job: Day/Nightshift - Head security guard/manager/Head night guard

Car: Purple 1965 Buick Riviera

Status: Married

S/O: Scott Baker

Nicknames: Dyl, Purple

Trivia:

_Planned Bite of ‘87_

_-Altered Foxy’s code_

_Huge knife collection_

_Loves Scott to death_

_Regrets what happened to kiddos_

_Ophidiophobia_

_Grew up speaking Spanish and English_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Guy


	6. Scott Baker (neé Dun)

Age: 29

Height: 6’1

Sexuality: Homoromantic Demisexual

Gender: Male Genderflux

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Shift/Job: Day/night - Manager/Owner

Car: Green 1985 Ford F-150

Status: Married

S/O: Dylin Baker

Nicknames: Butterscotch, Scotch Tape

Trivia:

_Owner of FNAF 2 location_

_Ships Jeremike_

_Has a couple knives Dyl bought as anniversary presents_

_Raised Tat on his own after Dyl got Springtrapped_

_Arachnophobia, Acrophobia_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone Guy


	7. Tate Baker

Age: 20

Height: 5’11

Sexuality: Quoiromantic apothisexual

Favourite Animatronic: Toy Bonnie

Shift/Job: Day - Owner

Car: Purple 1965 Buick Riviera

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Tat

Trivia: 

_Opened Fazbear’s Fright against Scott’s wishes_

_Impulsive_

_Has vitiligo_

_‘Phone Dude’_

_Takes some convincing that his dead dad is in Springtrap_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone Dude


	8. Timothy Jones

Age: 23

Height: 5’8

Sexuality: Pansexual

Gender: FtM Transgender

Favourite Animatronic: Phantom Mangle

Shift/Job: Night - Night guard

Car: Orange 2007 Nissan Rogue

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Tim

Trivia:

_Thinks Mangs is adorable_

_Dyed binder signature pink_

_Lost a bet to Tat_

_-How he came to be guard_

_Loves stargazing_

_Cassiopeia tattooed on back of left shoulder_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF 3 Night Guard


	9. Boss

Age: 52

Height: 6’3

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy

Shift/Job: Day - Owner

Car: Maroon 1973 Dodge Dart

Status: Single - Divorced twice

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: N/A

Trivia:

_No one knows his full name_

_Calls tronics by the kiddos’ names_

_Knows Dyl murdered the kiddos_

_-Vouched for him because he’s one the of the best guards he has_

_Fairly laid back_

_-Strict when need be_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFE Owner/FNAF 1 location owner


	10. Dan Schmidt

Age:18

Height: 5’3

Sexuality: Lesbian lithromantic asexual

Gender: Agender (them/they)

Favourite Animatronic: Withered Bonnie

Shift/Job: Day - Technician

Cars: Red 1996 Ford F-150 & blue 1998 Ford F-150

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: N/A

Trivia: 

_Runs off coffee and Monster_

_Apprentice mechanic_

_Mike’s younger sibling_

_Sarcastic lil shit_

_Wants a couple tattoos_

_4 piercings_

_Technician for Toys_

_Algophobia_

_Loathes kids under the age of 10_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technician


	11. Kristi Johnson

Age: 18

Height: 5’8

Sexuality: Homosexual

Gender: Demigirl (she/they)

Favourite Animatronic: Ballora

Shift/Job: Night - Nightshift/temp technician

Car: Black 1997 Ford Ranger

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Kris

Trivia:

_Wanted to be a dancer like Ballora_

_Partial paralysis in ankle due to car accident when she was 6_

_Took job because it seemed easy_

_Doesn’t mind sharing body with Ennard_

_Welcomed it, actually_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister Location Guard


	12. Casey Wellington

Age: 17

Height: 5’5

Sexuality: Abroromantic pansexual

Gender: Nonbinary (xe/xem)

Favourite Animatronic: Molten Freddy

Shift/Job: Day - Owner/franchisee

Car: Silver 1995 Honda CR-V

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Case

Trivia: 

_Gives 0 shits about being quiet_

_Will literally fight the salvages_

_Takes Helpy home with xem after shifts_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFPS Franchisee


	13. Asteria Redferne

Age: 23

Height: 5’8

Sexuality: Polyamorous panromantic greysexual

Favourite Animatronic: Chica

Shift/Job: Day - Beta Tester

Car: Blue 2008 Jeep Wrangler

Status: Taken

S/O: Jeremy Vial, Phoenix Tanaka

Nicknames: Star, Tapes

Trivia:

_Records in a corner of her ‘living room’_

_Concerned about Jeremy_

_Studio apartment_

_Investigator as a hobby_

_Practicing witch_

_Colourblind_

_Nearsighted_

_-wears contacts most of the time, has glasses on hand if need be_

_Loathes Vanny for some reason_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tape Girl


	14. Phoenix Tanaka

Age: 19

Height: 6’3

Sexuality: Polyamorous panromantic reciprosexual

Gender: Genderqueer (he/she/they)

Favourite Animatronic: Toy Freddy

Shift/Job: Day - Beta Tester

Car: Red 2012 Fiat Panda

Status: Taken

S/O: Asteria Redferne, Jeremy Vial

Nicknames: Pho, Newbie

Trivia: 

_Loves candles and lotions_

_Hobbyist cosmetologist_

_Lowkey crushing on Jeremy_

_Will make you tea and listen to your problems_

_Dyed all the beta testers’ hair_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Tester


	15. Jeremy Vial

Age: 21

Height: 5’6

Sexuality: Polyamorous greyromantic pansexual

Favourite Animatronic: Anyone but Glitchtrap (Grim Foxy if he had to choose, though)

Shift/Job: Day - Beta Tester

Car: Green 2013 Volkswagen Jetta

Status: Taken

S/O: Phoenix Tanaka, Asteria Redferne

Nicknames: VRJere, J

Trivia: 

_Always wears a loose tie_

_Huge prankster_

_Insomniac (especially after beta-ing Help Wanted)_

_Lives with Asteria_

_Has a cactus he uses to cope with PTSD after paper slicer incident_

_Sometimes tries to eat food with wrappers - blames Glitchtrap_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Tester - VR Jeremy


	16. Vanny Peterson

Age: 20

Height: 5’8

Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual

Favourite Animatronic: Glitchtrap

Shift/Job: Day - Beta Tester

Car: Black 2002 Honda Civic

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Ness

Trivia: 

_‘Hypnotized’ into following Glitchtrap_

_Very happy-go-lucky/bouncy_

_Likes everyone_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reluctant Follower


	17. Luis Cabrera

Age:21

Height: 5’5

Sexuality: Bisexual

Favourite Animatronic: Dreadbear

Shift/Job: Day - IT Guy

Car: 2020 Acura NSX

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: N/A

Trivia: 

_Oblivious to the fact that Vanny wants nothing to do with him romantically_

_Absolutely loves coffee_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT Guy from AR


	18. Roxie Brooks

Age: 16

Height: 5’6

Sexuality; Aromantic Asexual

Gender: Demigirl (She/they)

Favourite Animatronic: Puppet

Shift/Job: Day - Server

Car: Blue 2001 Ford Focus

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: Rox

Trivia:

_Uneasy around Dyl_

_Really good with kids_

_Was the first to notice the mucus on the robots_

_Loves horror mystery books/shows_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waitstaff


	19. Noelle Thompson

Age: 30

Height: 5'10

Sexuality: Homosexual

Favourite Animatronic: Toy Chica

Shift/Job: Day - Waitress

Car: Black 1975 Chevy Chevelle

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nickname: No

Trivia:

_Dyl’s ex girlfriend from highschool_

_Blind in the right eye_

_Loves to tease Dyl with inside jokes_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waitstaff - fnaf2 location


	20. Ellis Gyldane

Age: 17

Height: 5’8

Sexuality: Biromantic Asexual

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Shift/Job: Day - Foxy’s crewmember/janitor

Car: 1987 Honda Accord

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Nicknames: El, First Mate

Trivia:

_One of the few who knew in advance that Foxy was getting brought back in ‘93_

_Highkey crushing on Scott_

_Hates pizza_

_Eyepatch is a prop_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's First Mate (after his re-debut in '93)


	21. Nelia Shea

Age: 22

Height: 5'7

Sexuality: Homoromantic demisexual

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy

Shift/Job: Day - Foxy’s Second Mate

Car: Blue 1972 Chevy Camaro

Status: Single

S/O: N/A

Trivia:

_Second Mate_

_Another who knew about Foxy’s comeback_

_Originally worked as a waitress_

_-Boss pulled her aside and asked how she’d feel about a promotion_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's Second Mate (after his re-debut in '93)


	22. Melody Newkan

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Favourite Animatronic: Withered Foxy

Shift/Job: Night, takes any extra work

Car: Blue 2015 Ford F-150

Status: Taken

S/O: Withered Foxy

Nicknames: Mel

Trivia:

_Parents died in Hurricane Wilma_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Guard - Belongs to my sister


End file.
